Siempre ella
by Mihael Kheel
Summary: MattXMello. La miro en la mesa, en la cama, en el suelo, incluso en el baño cuando él se está duchando. me esta volviendo loco, en verdad. es ella o soy yo. MattPOV


bueno, esto fue inspirado de una palabra tan común. no tengo nada que decir o aclarar; si lo hiciera, el fic no tendría chiste.

* * *

Siempre estaba ahí. Siempre.

Antes de cojermelo a él me la tenía que re-coger a ella primero. Ha! Y con cuidado, porque no fuera que estuviera de malas y me metiera un tremendo golpe en la entrepierna.

Cuando me levantaba, era lo primero que veía. Casi la besaba por las mañanas y me nacía preguntarle entre lo absurdo de mis pensamientos como había estado su noche. ¿Había tenido frío? ¿Calor? Quizá el espacio en la cama ya no era suficiente para tres. Y es que por las noches el paranoico de Mihael tenía de hiperactividad lo que en el día se comía de chocolate —a saber cuánto— y por las mañanas, cuando despertaba y la miraba a ella, sentía los tremendos moretones y calambres en todo el cuerpo. O era eso, o él había optado por convertirse en sadomasoquista por las noches.

Las cosas cambiaban para ella cuando todos despertábamos. Yo no sé qué mente tan enferma habría de tener alguien para metérsela entre los pantalones, pero a Mihael le agrada. O eso supongo pues es lo primero que hace cuando sale del departamento. Y cuando llega, es muy probable que me la restriegue en rostro mientras se le antoja pedir algo para comer. Amenazante, pensarían muchos; erótico si han visto como se la mete por detrás de la cremallera del pantalón de cuero y se le abulta detrás del cierre.

La miro en la mesa, en la cama, en el suelo, incluso en el baño cuando él se está duchando, pero no la puedo coger si no es con la sutileza con la que se trata a las damas; para nada, antes me la meten por la boca.

Y así y con todo el desorden hormonal que la ponen como nena, Mihael llega por las tardes, molesto, eufórico y violando con la mirada cuanta cosa ose a moverse frente a él. Claro que su mejor amigo siempre está ahí para comprenderlo y soportarle cuanto berrinche tenga que hacer. Sí, no es demasiado, usualmente solo llega, me mira y me lanza una sandez de palabras: "!levanta el culo de ese puto sillón! ¡¿No has revisado el celular?! ¡¿Que fregados has estado haciendo todo el jodido día?!" después se me pronuncia enfrente con mucho más escándalo y la saca a "ella". Me amenaza con esta ultima y promete volarme "lo poco que tienes de cerebro"; supongamos que esto se interpreta como el pataleo de un crío que quiere atención, ¿cómo se resuelve, pues?. Le pido que guarde la calma y estratégicamente lo separo de ella, pero la coloco en algún lugar a su alcance, por si se sintiera amenazado; enseguida terminamos cojiendo frente a esta última. A veces resulta. A veces resulta que me saca del departamento toda una noche y por la madrugada me telefonea pidiendo chocolates.

Es bueno saber que esto solo sucede pocas veces.

El cínico de Mihael la puso en una ocasión bajo su almohada mientras dormíamos; creo que aquella vez había salido a encontrarse con Near. "no te preocupes, si se dispara no lo hará hacía arriba" me dijo. No, claro, si se dispara lo hará de lado, en donde estoy yo. Es bueno saber que este hombre se preocupa por mí.

Pero estoy acostumbrado, ya no me quejo. Por las mañanas ya no me sorprende despertar con ella a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, ni encontrarla el lavabo mientras me rasuro. Incluso me es más común escuchar a Mihael buscándola como desquiciado en vez de llamar mi nombre. y es mucho más normal que se la restriegue a donde mis manos pocas veces pueden llegar; vaya, incluso le provoca más placer que yo. O al menos creo que es bastante placentero, por ahora.

No es mala idea mirarlo hacer berrinches ocasionalmente; siempre tengo la oportunidad de llevarlo a la cama cuando eso sucede. Y que mejor manera de provocarlo que escondiéndome la pistola en donde él siempre lo hace. Claro, no descarto que antes de sacarla quiera dispararla y dejarme estéril. Pero por eso es que lo quiero tanto.

Es la pistola o soy yo.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo todo. Espero que nadie haya cerrado la pagina justo al comienzo de la lectura creyendo que "ella" era alguna Mary-sue x,D. esta muy corto, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer y aproveché para escribir ahora que estaba inspirada. incluso ahora mismo tengo tremendas ganas de escribir algo más fuerte entre MattxMello y claro, la pistola.


End file.
